Systems for transmitting information from databases in a computer network, such as World-Wide-Web (WWW) servers on the Internet, over a wireless network to a mobile device are known. Typically, most such systems utilize a “synchronization” or “pull” method in which a command must be executed at the mobile device in order to connect to the computer network and initiate the transfer of information over the wireless network. In addition, some paging networks offer services to automatically “push” small amounts information to alphanumeric paging devices, such as sports scores, weather reports, or stock information.